The Duck Pond
by Rei-Sanjo
Summary: Ed and Roy end up having a talk about why they're so competitive. Wrote it in french class underneath the desk. RoyEd Fluffness I might turn it into a series of oneshots depending on how many reviews I get.


"Come on, Winry, come do it with me just once?" Edward begged.

"No!" She said, for the hundredth time.

"But we havn't done it in _so _long! Don't you miss it..." He said, getting closer.

"Ed! Stop it, you're being weird."

"Winry, theres nothing weird about it, loads of people do it." He whined.

"No, loads of adults do it. There's no one our age going to be doing it."

"What if I get you the the right _stuff_? You won't have to use mine anymore..."

"NO!"

"Fine..." Ed sighed and turned walked away.

He'd have to do it alone again. Considering theres no _way_ he'd ever think about asking Al...

Oh well.

He grabbed a dufflebag from the side of the couch and grabbed his hat and gloves.

"Alphonse! Im going skating, Okay?" He called into the house.

"Okay nii-san!" Al shouted back.

Alphonse hated skating, ever since they were little. Winry could skate, she just preferred not to.

And Edward was like a god on hockey-skates, always had been, always would be. He always loved going down to the pond when they were little, and Alphonse would cheer him on as he skated backwards and figure-8s and circles. He loved skating, and he was great at it, he figured it equivalent exchange for his lack of balance on solid ground.

Edward walked left, to the end of the block, and then turned left again, setting him in the opposite direction their apartment was facing. He walked about 7 blocks or so straight, until the road turned and led to a small pond they always called the 'Duck Pond'. There was a smaller piece of land in the centre of it, like a little island, where the ducks lived. It was only about 14 feet long, and 8 feet wide, which was pretty small for a piece of land.

This was one of his favorite places to be in the winter, there were two trees on the 'island' which were about as big as Edward was. The adults always took a big metal garbage bin and made a bonfire inside of it, and one person (Darrel, he thought his name was) made a zamboni-like creation out of an old water heater, a barrel of water, a mop, and a lawnmower handle. There was the occasional child there, but most of them were at least 20.

Ed dragged his dufflebag over to the bench near the track that ran along the outside of the pond, and pulled out his old hockey skates. He pulled on a red toque with a pom-pom on top, and headed out onto the ice.

He circled the pond once, enjoying the moment. It was so great to be skating again. Skating was the one reason Ed never complained about winter, no matter what. Skating gave him a freedom, a certain escape from reality, and from the military. Especially from the military.

Edward was so consumed in his thoughts he ended up bumping into someone and knocking them down.

He put his hand out to help them up.

"Oh! Im so sorry, I should've-" Ed did a face fall.

"No! No way...!" He shouted, seeing who it actually was.

"Why, Fullmetal, Im surprised to see that you're so polite in public, if only you had manners like this at work!" The Colonel smirked, grabbing Ed's hand and pulling himself up before Ed could retrieve it.

"In your dreams, you bastard..." He mumbled, turning away and skating off in backwards circles before he could say anything else.

Edward kept an eye on Roy however, and soon learned (Much to his amusement) that Mustang could barely keep his balance, let alone _skate_.

_Oh the fun I will have..._

Ed did a poor job at hiding the smirk that climbed onto his face, bit by bit.

He took off in Roy's direction, stopping suddenly and covering him in shaved ice.

"Your attempts to amuse me with childish play has failed, yet again, Fullmetal. Roy sounded calm, but in his pocket his fingers were restraining themselves from snapping and melting the ice underneath a certain snickering blondes feet.

"Race me." Edward said bluntly.

"And why would I do that? My longer legs apparently give me an edge, so it wouldn't be quite fair, would it?"  
Ed surpressed a rant, remembering that if he killed him he couldn't humiliate him later.

"You wouldn't do it, Colonel Bastard." Ed said, raising his voice loud enough for most to hear.

"Because you can hardly skate at all, I would kick your ass and you're scared ill do it in front of everyone."

Roy cursed under his breath, but there was no way he'd give up.

"Fine." He said, catching Ed off guard, but he still went over and carved a line in the ice anyway.

Riza skated over and pulled out her gun, standing at the edge of the line on the island.

"On your mark..." She said.

Roy and Ed lined up.

"Get set..."

Ed put one foot behind him sideways, ready to push off and cream this guy.

"GO!" Riza fired her gun and they were off.

Ed was (with no surprise) in first, he darted in between all the people, with exellent speed and perfect accuracy. Roy was doing better than he thought, whether it was out of determination or luck.

They got halfway around the track, and Roy started to catch up. Once they started to turn, Ed (who was unaware Roy was behind him) turned closer to than the curb than expected, and skated in front of Roy, causing him to lose his balance. Roy unconciously grabbed the first solid object to him, which (cursing his reflexes) happened to be Edward.

Good of a skater as he was, the sudden shift in weight, and drag, caused him to slip and fall sideways into the two feet of snow surrounding the track. The two went tumbling and landed on top of one another.

Roy lifted himself off of the blonde (who unfortunately landed on bottom) with a very red face, whether it be from coldness or embarrassment.

He pushed himself back onto the ice (With some difficulty), and held his hand out for the Ed to grab. He accepted it, and started coughing, having swallowed snow. (A/N Oh yes, it has happened to me before!)

Roy began to skate off, but Edward sped up and raced across the finish line.

"HA! I win!" He shouted. "I beat you!" He had a goofy smile on, but Roy just stayed silent.

"Oi...I won." He said. "So that means im better than you at skating." He said, skating up beside him.

Roy nodded.

"Woohoo!" Ed did a figure-eight and returned by Roy's side, skating slowly.

"You don't have to turn everything into a competition, you know." He said. "You don't have to be competitive_ all _the time."

"Me? You think _I'm_ competitive?" He asked. "It's _you _who's always in my face! You can't leave me alone, just because you suck at something for once dosn't mean you can pull the pity crap and get away with it. I've never seen a moment when i'm in your presense, and you have to sit there and mock me, and my lack of abilities, and my lack of height." He added with a twitch. "I would have thought that after the 12th time or so, you would have realized that I get the point. You say it like it's something I choose to do, like I get up in the morning and say 'I asked to be born short, just so I could walk into that office everyday and get made fun of by that bastard of a Colonel who thinks he's better than me, just because he kisses up to the military and gets promoted!!' " He said sourly.

Roy just stared at him as he talked, nodding occaisionaly.

"What? You don't have anything to say to that!?" He yelled in his face (or as close as he could get, at least).

Roy shook his head.

"I just didn't realize how much it bothered you...im sorry, but that's the best I can say." He replied.

Ed would have jumped up off the ice and shouted 'The bastard finally said he was sorry to me, The Apocalypse is coming!' But his automail arm was slowly being frozen from the outside in, due to the cold, and it finally started reaching his nerves, which were quite warm. The outcome was not good.

Ed hopped up onto the snow on the outside of the pond.  
"Im going home." He declared, trudging towards his duffle-bag.

"Ill walk you..." Roy said from behind him. Ed turned around suddenly, looking at him with a blank face.

"I-If you want..." He added. Edward gave him a quick nod, turning back around with a rather pink face, and not from the cold, either.

He gathered up his things, and Roy changed into his boots, and they began walking down the street.

"It's this way..." Ed said, going straight, instead of turning like the way he came.

Roy blinked. "I thought it was faster to go this way?" He said, pointing.

Ed shook his head. It was of course faster to go that way, but...oh well. Whats a few extra minutes?

They walked in silence for most of the way, it started snowing slightly, tiny flakes wafting down around them.

It was peaceful, until Ed gasped in pain, his automail was so cold it started aching. And not just a little, sharp pain, in case you'd forgotten, his automail was hooked up to every nerve in his arm, and it was cold.

Roy looked down at him and put a hand on Ed's cheek. Much as the blush would have warmed it up, his face was still damn cold.

"You're freezing..." He said, taking his scarf and putting it around Ed the same way a fussy mother would before her kids went out into their first snowstorm. He touched his cheek again, placing a small kiss on it and pulling back.

Edward blushed so deeply, the snowflakes on his face started melting. Roy laughed and looked up at the sky, he had a smile on his face. A real one, no hint of smirk, no bit of sarcasm, just a smile. Ed's mouth opening the tiniest bit, he'd never seen him smile before...

He hoped this would never end. He hoped that they would keep walking here for the rest of their lives, with this same new happiness, wonder, he hoped it would never end.

Edward's hand slowly moved over and grabbed Roy's. Roy looked down at Edward, still smiling, and Ed blushed again and looked away, a slight defiance in the way he did it. It was cute, none the less.

"You're going to get sick," Roy said, all of a sudden, looking at Edward. "When you fell in the snow at the pond, you got wet. It's too cold for you to be out right now. Why don't you come to my house?" He offered, nodding in the direction of it.

Edward looked to his left for a moment, then looked back at Roy and nodded happily.

"Good." He said, Leading Ed away.

They both knew that Edward's house was just down that street.

However, they both _also_ knew that once inside, Edward would have to get out of those wet clothes. ;D

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

How you like? Love it, Hate it? Review! I personally thought it was some of my best. I hated the title, I couldn't think of anything good. Sorry. I'm having a bit of writers block with my other story, **This was not good, This was definately not good **So I thought i'd do something else to keep people entertained. Im kinda knew to RoyEd so It really might not be that good, but Ah well...

REVIEW!!! Plz...I love you .


End file.
